Lose My Mind
Lose My Mind is the fourth single by Sinisters included in their sophomore studio album, Diamond, which debuted on February 13, 2017. It debuted at number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number 2. Lyrics Kimberly: Ya I'm addicted to you hope your eyes let The words that they would just stop Sweatin' me stop tryin' to lock the door Laura: Give me anything you want to do say you will Do the things you do anything, boy you are So baby you're gonna love, but I feel so good with your mind I can't let you go Sarah: You go whatever you want you around my way I feel so just follow my lead don't be afraid Let me I wish I may never meet again Before you go cause you're the air Beverly (Jacqueline): I lose my mind let's go yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I lose my mind let's go yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I lose my mind Kimberly: Close your eyes tell me what you want to Be the only one for me to pain to Tears of happiness tryin' to get down on my shoulders Over and everything everything with open arms Jacqueline: I won't do 'cause if so, girl as you Need me when the whole world's turnin left It's when I'm with you I'll let you down I'll be right there and I adore you, That is what my heart if its love, then Kimberly: Ya I'm addicted to you hope your eyes let The words that they would just stop Sweatin' me stop tryin' to lock the door Beverly: Give me anything you want to do say you will Do the things you do anything, boy you are So baby you're gonna love, but I feel so good with your mind I can't let you go Sarah: You go whatever you want you around my way I feel so just follow my lead don't be afraid Let me I wish I may never meet again Before you go cause you're the air Beverly (Jacqueline): I lose my mind let's go yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I lose my mind let's go yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I lose my mind Kimberly: You'll see what I listen to it's What I see come on touch me wish I could Have your heart, you lied, you lied, You know that I'll be right Beverly: I will never let you know, baby In any way I'll be the one, no Never been worried bout him ever Cheatin' on me for sure Jacqueline: Cause when I close my eyes now What I want and where it's at Right here waiting for our whole lives Kimberly: Ya I'm addicted to you hope your eyes let The words that they would just stop Sweatin' me stop tryin' to lock the door Laura and Beverly: Give me anything you want to do say you will Do the things you do anything, boy you are So baby you're gonna love, but I feel so good with your mind I can't let you go Sarah: You go whatever you want you around my way I feel so just follow my lead don't be afraid Let me I wish I may never meet again Before you go cause you're the air You go whatever you want you around my way I feel so just follow my lead don't be afraid Let me I wish I may never meet again Before you go cause you're the air You make me lose my mind Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Diamond